Murder with Love: An Ultimate Anime Crossover :D
by MyMidnightWish
Summary: Based off the Hunger Games, Animes mixed together: Naruto, Shugo Chara,Pokemon, Dengeki Daisy, Kamichama karin, Special A, Full Moon wo Sagashite, and Fruits Basket. Rated M for violence and excessive swearing. Full summary inside :


**Geri: Hello :D This current fanfic is based off of Battle Royale by Koushun Takami and The Hunger Games!**

**Assistant: Hello! This is gonna some hell of a job to write!**

**Geri: So i might be taking a break from Rooming with You for a bit to write a little on this story!**

**Assistant: Yup! That's why I'm here!**

**Geri: So let this blood bath begin!**

****Caution: I do not any of the characters in this story except the host and I certainly do not recommend this story for the immature****

Full Summary:

_ In a world called Portia, every three years a duo from multiple different worlds is transported to this world and are forced to compete against each other until one is left standing. What's worse, all the duos that were transported to this world were always couples. The rules are simple: Trust no one but your teammate, be on the move, kill or be killed, and stay alive. There's no way out of the arena and with these explosive bracelets on their wrists how will Sasuke, Sakura, Ikuto, Amu, Ash, Brock, Kurosaki, Teru, Kazune, Karin, Kei, Hikari, Takuto, Mitsuki, Kyo, and Tohru be able to survive in this hellish hole they've fallen in?_

**[Meet the Players]**

"Welcome to the 200th CrossOver Trial! I'm your host Hoshi Mia and will now introduce you to our particapants! No doubt will this year's batch be interesting!" A young 18 year old with curly red hair beamed into a mircophone.

The young lady stood on a hovering machine of some sort in front of a giantic flat screen TV that displayed her face. Below her were various portals scattered around the stadium floor. A crowd of people were cheering; yelling for the players to appear.

"Without further ado! Your players!"

The crowd went crazy as the portals below them shifted in color and distort.

The first contestants to appear were teens wearing strange clothing. The boy with spikey black hair and expressionless face wore a dark blue shirt that fit him perfectly and had a upside down cone style collar, and khaki white grey pants that stopped before his knees. The girl next to him clutched his arm; her green eyes surveying their new enviroment. The girl had pink hair and a lovely figure. She wore a red dress with white designs on it, accompanied by short black leggings underneath.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura!" The crowd went berserk as the strangers faces appeared on screen.

"Sasuke, where are we?"

"I have no idea." He said nonchalantly.

"Looks like another duo is coming in! Oh wait there's a few of them! It's Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Ketchum Ash, and Takashi Brock! Give them a warm welcome!" The crowd obliged.

"W-W-Where are we, Ikuto?" A short pinkette in a school uniform asked her taller blue haired friend.

"Not sure. We're probably dreaming." Ikuto smirked.

"Brock, what the hell happened? One minute we were eating dinner with Dawn at VeilStone city and now we're here!" Ash yelled at his buddy with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I have no idea, Ash. Don't yell at me!" Brock yelled back, holding his Happiny.

"Here comes Kurosaki and Teru! My, the crowd adores these two!"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?" Kurosaki yelled spitting out his cigarette.

"Kurosaki-kun, calm down!" Teru tried to soothe him.

"Karin. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kazune-kun. Where's Suzune?" A girl with blonde pigtails and green berry barrets asked her handsome blonde friend.

"I'm not sure, but where are we?"

"ITAIII!" A teenage girl with long black hair yelped rubbing her butt. "That hurt!"

"Hikari, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Takishima!" The girl beamed bumping fists with the tall blonde guy before her.

"Good." He smiled at her.

"Mitsuki, you idiot!" A guy with black hair kept in a small pigtail wearing a cat get-up yelled.

"Don't yell at me, Takuto!" A 12 year old girl with medium long black hair yelled back.

The final portal opened and out tumbled Souma Kyo and sweet Tohru. Kyo cussed at their enterance and helped Tohru to her feet.

Mia moved her hovering machine toward the group of confused youth.

"Welcome to the 200th CrossOver Trial! You all have been chosen to compete for your lives!"

"What do you mean,'compete for our lives'?" Kazune asked loudly.

"You all will fight against each other for survival." Mia replied sweetly.

"What the hell?" Kyo exclaimed.

"The game is simple. Players come from different worlds and each player will fight against a team of players from another world. The goal is to be the last couple standing."

"So the last couple standing wins?"

"Not nesscessarily. Then between the couple one must die. The one left to survive then wins and goes back to their home world."

"WHAT?" The players said simoltaneously.

*All at once*

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"No way in hell am I hurting Karin!"

"Fuck off!" Takuto yelled holding Mitsuki protectively.

"I won't frickin kill Amu!" Ikuto protested.

"I won't harm Tohru!" Kyo declared.

"What the hell? You expect me to hurt Teru?" Kurosaki yelled outraged.

"You're all frickin crazy!" Brock yelled moving toward the exit sign.

A gun shot to Brock's head shut them all up. One of the girls shrieked as they all watched Brock slump over and fall lifelessly to the ground. Ash kneeled beside his soon to be deceased pal and held his hand.

"Ash...take care of them for me will you?" Brock croaked motioning to the pokeballs in his pack.

"Sure thing, Pal." Ash replied in a hushed voice.

Ash took out his bag and stuffed all his belongings into Brock's bag. There was a bit of blood on the items, but Ash treated it as nothing. Everyone else stared at him as he proceeded to walk back to the group.

"Now will you all pay attention?"

The group nodded.

"Now as I was saying the rules are simple. I already gave out your main goal, now how you get to that goal is completely up to you. Here's a tip: _Trust no one but your teammate, be on the move, kill or be killed, and stay alive." _Mia paused and surveyed their reaction. "Other than that you are allowed to team up but remember: Only one will be left standing. Also, you are each supplied with a day pack. These day packs contain water, food, a compass, a map, a weapon, and a penicl. You are all allowed to keep whatever items you have on you at the moment. However it is required that you change your attire."

They all nodded their heads in response.

"Now that we all understand, _vineche!_" At her last word's request, portals appeared once again and engulfed each played.

When each portal disappeared, each boy and girl was dressed in a completely new outfit. Each boy wore short khaki pants that mirrored Sasuke's own and a thin black shirt with short sleeves. Also, each boy had a bandana that was colored black around the'r heads. However, Sasuke still had his leaf village band around his head. The girls wore a sleeveless sports shirt that was also black and hugged their skin, a short black sports skirt, and black leggings underneath. Wach contestant also now wore a bracelet made of steel. It was thick yet thin, cold with a chill that you would get from a horror movie, and gleamed against the lighting;otherwise this item was completely unnoticable.

"Now, these bracelets on your wrists are completely explosive and will explode when a signal is given to it or if it's being pulled on too much." Immediately all the players fiddling with the bracelet released their hands. "They also transmit your pulse to tell the computers back here if you are dead or not. Now, they are water proof, electricity- zap proof, and will not come off unless we permit to do so. Understand?"

"Yes." They all replied monotonuously.

"Good, now each of you grab a day pack from that table over there and no looking what's inside it until you move to the arena."

One look at the table and all the players were immediately territifed. On each side of the table was an armed creature. The creature resembled a lizard with wings; it's head was revoltingly ugly. The creatures hissed at the players and one moved forward to pull Ash toward the table. Ash yelped and immediately got a day pack and ran back to the group. Pikachu and Happiny tried to comfort him. The creature came forward again and was about to grab someone else but then the players filed in line and each got a day pack. After they all obtained a pack, the host showed them to the big screen. On it was a map.

"This is what your own map looks like and I advise that you pay attention. There are things called forbidden zones during certain points in the game. In a forbidden zone if you are located in one, You will be blown to bits by your bracelet. Aslo, once an area becomes a forbidden zone, it will be a forbidden zone for the rest of the game." They didn't know what was scarier; how this game would kill them either way or the cheerfulness in Mia's voice when she talked about being blown to bits.

"Now that that is all explained, would you all go through that portal there? You will leave minutes between each so you each have a head start to go hide and get ready to kill. Now the arena is currently abandoned by all it's residents so don't count on finding anyone there." Mia winked and made them line up the way they came.

One by one, each couple left every five minutes to enter the portal. Not they had a choice since the creatures were all over the place. But Mia told them this was the world of Portia and that they would meet more creatures like those in the stadium in the arena. This sent more chills down their backs.

Sasuke and Sakura were obviously the first to pass through the portal. When they came face to face with the arena, they were stunned. It looked a lot like home, but with less buildings. Sasuke suggested that they move to the tree tops for awhile to get a few of the players and the area. Sakura obliged and tehy moved forward. From what they could see, there was a hospital, a small town, a lake, a river that led to an ocean, and a lot of hilly areas.

"Sasuke, what are we gonna do? I'm not gonna kill innocent people," Sakura stated.

"We'll lay low for awhile. Knowing how some of those guys reaccted, I know they'll do anything to protect their partner. So we have to be on guard." Sasuke replied taking out his pack. "We're ruffly, 300 meters from the portal point and I expect them to make that a forbidden zone so no one is tempted to go back. Go take a look in your day pack."

"Ok." _Does he feel that way about me?_ Sakura thought adsently but dismissed the thought.

In both their packs was a 2 liter bottle of water, dried fruit and snacks, a map, pencil, compass, and a weapon. Sasuke was armed with a hunting knife that resembled a cat's clays because it was on a curved handle with three knives attached to it; the middle knife being the largest. The handle was made of fine wood with fake golden accents that made the handle sides look like rooster heads. Sakura was supplied with 2 rounds of bullets (not including the round in her gun) and a fairly sized hand gun.

"Our survival chances are looking pretty good considering all the weapons and chakara we're already loaded with." Sasuke chuckled.

"Right!" Sakura replied feeling better about the whole situation.

"I suggest we head to the hospital and grab some medical supplies because I know we're going to need those."

"Right!" And off they went jumpping through the trees.

Meanwhile, Ikuto and Amu had the same idea, but were first heading to the nearest supply store. For sure there had to be knives and other needed items in that place. When they arrived, Ikuto brought out the hand gun from his day pack and cautiously went inside first. Amu followed behind with her predator machete in hand. The coast was clear so they started to raid the place for food, weapons, and medical items. Ikuto made sure to grab some clothes. Ash was heading to the the north western part of the island. According to the map, there was a strip of land that led to a seperate island, if he could access it before anyone else, itd be easy to conquer with his pokemon. Pikachu and Happiny understood his motives and ran beside them. Kurosaki and Teru immediately headed towards the small town and Kurosaki got his hands on a computer. Teru busied herself with finding more food, water, and supplies.

"Now if I can hack into their mainframe, I think we can get an accurate fix on the area." Kurosaki told Teru absently.

"Well, hurry. We both know they're going to make this place one of the first forbidden zones."

"You're right. Ok, I got in...wait..What the fuck..?"

"What happened?" Teru asked looking over his shoulder tucking back her medium long black hair."

"There's porn on here."

"GO BALD, KUROSAKI!" Teru yelled and went back to what she was doing.

"I'm kidding. It won't let me do anything it says I'm detected. But I was streaming undetected and was still downloading their programs...DAMMIT! The download was interfered with."

"Now, now. Good kits will not be tampering with our technology unless they want to be blown to bits." Mia's voice boomed.

"Dammit, they're everywhere!" Kurosaki remarked.

"Let's get out of here! I already got all the supplies we'll need." Teru nodded.

"Alright, let's go, Servant."

Elsewhere, Kazune and Karin were met with a creature that resembled a cat, but it had two tails. Kazune sighed and changed back form his God form. The cat curled itself around Karin's legs and Karin sighed out in relief.

"It's just a strange cat, Kazune-kun." Karin giggled letting her weapon down.

Kazune and Karin were armed with a hand knife and a spear. Where the hell did they come up with a spear? They moved toward the western side of the island and chose to hide out a bit away from shore, but close enough to be able to see the water looking out on the horizon. Karin rested her head on Kazune's shoulder and had a feeling something horrible was going to happen.

"Kazune-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll all kill each other?"

"Out of fear and to protect each other, yeah."

"I don't think I can kill anyone.." Her voice was shakey as she made the conclusion.

"I know, I know." Kazune replied stroking her hair.

"But I don't want to die either, though." Her resolve was clear. "And I want to protect you."

"Karin, don't need to worry about me."

"Whatever, but just know I'm here to fight with you."

"I know, don't worry."

Kei and Hikari were stationed at the shrine in area D3 of their map.

"Takishima, I bet no one wants to fight anyone else! Much less kill one another, so I say we should round everyone up and find a way out of here!" Hikari said hopefully.

"Hikari, don't be stupid. Everyone is going to protect themselves. No one is going to go in groups." kei retorted.

"Whatever! It's worth a try!" Hikari declared and went out to the observer's platform at the shirne. "MINNA! COME TO THE SHRINE! I KNOW YOU ALL DON'T WANT TO FIGHT, SO LET'S TEAM UP!"

"Hikari, stop it!" Kei yelled. "You might attract someone who actually is willing to kill us!"

"No one is that bad, Takishima!" She said childishly and that's when a bullet when to her shoulder.

"HIKARI!" Kei yelped and went to his love's aid.

"Taki..shima..it hurts." She smiled weakly as he held her in his arms.

"I know, hang in there. You'll be ok. We'll be ok." Kei said steadily watching blood gush from her gun wound.

"You know that's not the case here, Takishima." She said weakly.

"Don't say that, Idiot." Kei smiled weakly trying to locate where the gunshot came from.

That's when Kei saw a bullet whizzing his way and before he had time to react, he felt a blow to his head. There was a burning sensation in his skull, but then it all went black.

"Takishima!" Hikari cried...but she was shot again too.

"Takuto! Stop!" Mitsuki cried as she watched the shinigami she loved shot down Hikari and Kei.

"Mitsuki, don't be an idiot. We can't trust anyone here and I'm going to protect you from any possible harm."

"Takuto, that girl was saying ther weren't going to fight!"

"How can they trust that so blindly? How do you know buddy boy over there wasn't holding an AK47 and waiting for people like you to come out? YOU would have died then." Takuto said through gritted teeth. You stay here, I'm going to get their day packs."

"O-Ok." Takuto was right, it might have been a trap, but they better get out of that area soon beacuse who knows who's on the way!"

"Kyo," Tohru yelped. "W-Was that a gun shot?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kyo replied holding his axe in front of him.

"Come on, we have to head to that school on the map." Tohru urged him on. They were in D8 of the map and the school was in sector C7. They weren't very far now.

Hours later, all the couples finally made base at some place in the island when a voice boomed all over the island for all the players to hear.

"Congradulations on those of you who survived the night!" Mia said cheerfully. "However, Hikari Hanazono and Kei Takishima were not as lucky. So that's one couple down, Kitties! Enjoy your evening!" With that the wicked bitch was gone.

"See someone is out for the kill." Ikuto and Kurosaki said at the same time but at different areas.

**Geri: So how was that for an introduction? Excuse the grammar, selling mistakes etc. :D**

**Assistant: *claps* Amazing!**

**Geri: Please note I still want to finish Rooming with You so I currently will not update this for awhile :)**

**Assitant: Don't worry, she will update soon though!**

**Geri: So yeah! Yaaay! First chapter done hehe :D**

_**REVIEW.**_


End file.
